Initium
Initium is the debut album by Samhain. Released in August 1984 less than a year after the dissolution of The Misfits, Initium does showcase horror punk elements but show signs of a different direction, with sounds resembling death rock, doom rock, gothic rock and heavy metal. Background The origins of Samhain date back as far as 1981. Most of the final track, "Archangel", was actually recorded in March 1981 and was originally meant to either be a Misfits song featuring Dave Vanian (who never did vocals for the song) or a track for the band The Damned. The track "Horror Biz" likewise dates to Danzig's Misfits era, as it is a new version of "Horror Business" with different musical arrangements. Danzig wrote "The Shift" and "The Howl" while in The Misfits. Danzig has also said that he wrote "All Murder, All Guts, All Fun" and "He-Who-Can-Not-Be-Named" while in The Misfits. Once The Misfits disbanded in late October 1983, Samhain became Danzig's full-time project. With Steve Zing and Eerie Von officially joining in October , recording at Reel Platinum studio in Lodi, New Jersey that November. One exclusion is the introduction which was recorded at Eerie Von's home on a four track cassette. This would also be the only Samhain release featuring original guitarist Lyle Preslar, who contributed to four songs by recording his parts in February 1984 and departed after the band's first show. Al Pike of Reagan Youth also contributes to the final track and was originally intended to be the bassist for the band but ultimately declined. In July 1984 the comic book "Crystar Crystal Warrior #8" was issued, featuring the skull that Danzig used for the Samhain band logo and later the Danzig band logo. In various interviews Danzig states that the album's title, which translates from Latin to English as "beginning", represents his new start after disbanding his prior band, The Misfits, in 1983. In regards to the photo shoot it is said the three members covered themselves in actual horse blood. Initium was released in August 1984. An eight-date tour would be in support that September with new guitarist Damien. By that point the band also had a host of new songs written, quickly ready to record once the string of shows in 1984 had ended.Misfits Central There are many different versions of Initium, with some pressings also containing either the song "Unholy Passion" or the entire EP as a bonus. The Samhain live DVD also mentions a single for "All Murder, All Guts, All Fun", but no such single was ever made. Tracklist *1. Initium / Samhain (3:39) *2. Black Dream (2:00) *3. All Murder All Guts All Fun (2:44) *4. Macabre (2:12) *5. He-Who-Can-Not-Be-Named (1:38) *6. Horror Biz (2:41) *7. The Shift (3:08) *8. The Howl (2:50) *9. Archangel (5:12) Personnel *'Glenn Danzig' - Guitar, Keyboards, Drums (9), Vocals *'Eerie Von' - Bass *'Steve Zing' - Drums (1 - 8), Ambience (1) *'Lyle Preslar' - Guitar (2, 4, 6, 7) *'Mike Gutilla' - Keyboard Chimes (6, 7) *'Al Pike' - Second Bass (9) *'Phil Austin' aka Pa - Mastering External Links *Initium on Discogs References Category:Release Category:Studio Album Category:Deathrock Category:Doom rock Category:Heavy Metal Category:Horror Punk Category:Glenn Danzig Category:Samhain Category:Lodi Category:New Jersey